Dib
Dib is a young, eccentric boy who possesses a fascination with unexplained paranormal phenomena, such as ghost hunting, Ufology, and cryptozoology, as well as with the supernatural and occult. He intercepted the words spoken at the Great Assigning on planet Conventia in the first episode with his laptop. Six months later, he noticed a strange, green foreign exchange student enter his classroom. Dib tried his best to convince the world that it is in danger, but nobody believed him, due to previous erroneous claims of supernatural beings. Since then, he has made it his mission to protect his oblivious home from Zim's schemes against all odds. Dib can be categorized as the "antagonist" of Invader Zim, due to him opposing the Protagonist, Zim. Dib and his sister Gaz are the only children attending Skool who know Zim is an alien, but only Dib seems affected by this and even becomes obsessed with the idea of exposing Zim. Fortunately for Zim, Dib is unpopular at Skool, and none of the other children will even listen to what he says, let alone believe what he is saying. Dib quickly became Zim's greatest enemy, and will stop at nothing to deter him from conquering the Earth. Appearance Dib is extremely slender. He is thirteen Earth years old and resembles his father, Professor Membrance. Both have black, scythe-like hair; in Dib's Wonderul Life of Doom, Dib's got more jagged and bigger with age. Many people claim that Dib's head is big, a running gag in the show; but it's not visibly bigger. The redesign process God Save the Dib, however, actually gave him a bigger head. His hair spike seems to be solid, and retains its shape even when getting wet. It took a water balloon of ridiculous proportions dropped from Earth's orbit and a second normal water balloon in order to get it to bend, as seen in The Wettening. Dib seems to be able to zip-line with his hair spike (using the spike as the runners), as seen in Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars. Likewise, it seems solid enough to punch through a brick wall like any part of his body if Dib is flung hard enough, as seen in Mortos der Soulstealer. He wears a pair of round glasses and a trademark black trench coat along with a blue shirt with an unsmiling grey face on it, pulled directly from Squee!, in which the main character, Todd, also known as Squee, wears exactly the same shirt. He also wears black jeans and boots. Personality Dib is incredibly determined and intelligent, and continues to hunt the paranormal despite being put down by his peers and family. It's unknown whether or not Dib hates all aliens, or just aliens that threaten Earth (like Zim and Tak). This interpretation usually varies from fan to fan, seeing as Dib would have teamed up with the aliens in the Resisty, a returning Tak, as well as the Meekrob in the series finale, only to be banished by Zim and his sister to planet Saturn. He also shares his father's intelligence; proving to be very adept at creating things (like the water-balloon launcher in The Wettening) and quick to pick up on alien technology (like being able to hack Zim's computers and repair and reprogram Tak's ship). Early on in the series, Dib was shown to be extremely desperate as well as determined, resulting in what could best be described as an obnoxious, unfunny personality. As the series progressed, however, he became funnier, much less desperate, more self-deprecatory and a more sympathetic character overall. Past with Mysterious Mysteries Dib is also obsessed with his favourite television show, Mysterious Mysteries. He even got to make an appearance on the show in the episode 'Mysterious Mysteries' (though he has evidently appeared on it before; that occasion resulted in the host of the show somehow acquiring a scar on his face, though how is unknown). He tried to prove that Zim is an alien on that episode, but the host concluded that he was crazy. He also concluded that GIR was "definitely crazy" and that, while he felt bad for the "green kid" but states that there was probably a good chance that he was also crazy... but not an alien. Trivia He is similar to Lord Farquaad from Dreamworks Animation's Shrek, ''Sid Phillips from Disney and Pixar's ''Toy Story ''and King Candy (a.k.a. Turbo) from ''Disney's Wreck It-Ralph. Gallery Dib's evil grin.png Dib in scary room.png Dib.jpg Dib.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Scientists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Nicktoons Video Games Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living characters Category:Invader Zim Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kid Villains Category:Chaotic Neutrel Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Antagonists